


endurance

by popnographic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly smut tbh), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: Bored waiting for Jumin at his penthouse apartment, Jihyun comes up with an idea for when Jumin comes back: wanting to give Jumin a show Jumin hopefully won't soon forget.(Only, things don'tquitego the way he'd planned... but it isn't as if Jihyun's complaining.)





	endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Vergiliaux](http://vergiliaux.tumblr.com)' fantastic art of V, found [here](http://vergiliaux.tumblr.com/post/163307634994/here-you-go-grossly-indulgent-v-because-i-cant).
> 
> Also dedicated to Tumblr user [n3sh3r0x](http://n3sh3r0x.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> **AUGUST HYPE.**

It’s a shame they can never seem to match their schedules. Either Jihyun has a day off work for once and Jumin can’t get out of work to save his life, or it’s the other way around. Usually, it’s the former, though. Today just happens to be a day when Jihyun’s gotten a day off work, with no booked photoshoots or other assignments… and of course, Jumin’s stuck at the office.

**[is it ok that i wait for you in your apartment? i can keep elizabeth company.]**

 

Jihyun stands outside Jumin’s apartment building under the roof, humming a melody to himself as he shields himself from the rain. He doesn’t particularly dislike his own apartment, but Jumin’s is bigger. Besides, Elizabeth’s there, and she’s better company than none at all. The guards outside Jumin’s penthouse are pretty scary, even if Jihyun’s known them for years and he knows they wouldn’t do him any harm. It’s just the principle of the whole thing; them being guards standing there to make sure no one unauthorised gets in, and him… _not_ being one of them.

**[Of course. I notified the guards outside that you are coming in.]**

 

When Jumin’s reply comes, Jihyun immediately steps inside the building. Taking an umbrella would’ve been a good idea, but it was an idea that never came to his mind that morning as he’d double-checked the forecast to see that they would have sunshine all day. Liars.

He takes the lift to the top floor, where Jumin’s penthouse is. The guards greet him in a friendly manner like they always do, and Jihyun says hello back. He opens up with the spare key he’d been given years ago, walks inside, and removes his shoes. Jihyun bends down a bit to pet Elizabeth, who’s come out to greet him. “Hello, princess. How are you?”

Elizabeth meows at him, rubbing her head against his knee, and he smiles. He likes to joke with Jumin that they have shared custody of her, and that it’s about time he gets to have Elizabeth over for a while. Not that he’s serious, of course; he may like the cat, but he knows she’s Jumin’s cat and no one else’s.

Back in the day when Jumin had only just moved into his own place, he always used to tell Jihyun to feel at home, but these days that isn’t necessary. It’s one of those things that come with friendship that has lasted so many years. One of the few things Jihyun feels truly comfortable with in life is the friendship he has with Jumin. It’s something he never has to doubt, question or worry about, but that doesn’t mean he takes it for granted, either.

He lies down on Jumin’s bed with the remote in hand, flipping through the many channels Jumin has on cable. For a man who spends more time at work than at home, it’s strange that he has so many luxurious things in his apartment that he probably doesn’t need in the first place.

When his phone vibrates next to him on the bed, Jihyun flinches, scaring Elizabeth who’s been lying next to him while he’s been watching TV. She looks up at him with what almost looks like a miffed expression, and Jihyun feels bad.

“Sorry,” he says. Elizabeth meows at him, still not looking too happy, and then she jumps off the bed, disappearing somewhere else in the apartment. Jihyun picks up his phone, and is surprised to find a text message from Jumin.

**[On my way home. Left the office earlier.]**

**[that bored huh?]**

**[Something like that, yes.]**

 

Jihyun laughs, shaking his head. He gets up briefly to refill Elizabeth’s food and water, and then he returns to Jumin’s bed. He nestles his head into the pillows, sighing, and then looks to his side, the side Jumin usually sleeps on. It’s strange how he has this huge bed all to himself, yet he only takes up one half as if he shares it with someone else. Jihyun would be lying if he said he hasn’t imagined that other person to be himself on more than one occasion.

He lets his thoughts wander, and the more they go off in various directions, Jihyun’s heart starts to beat faster. Since Jumin’s coming home early, they’ve got more time left over before Jumin has to meet up with his father for dinner and a report on the week that has gone by. The more time they’ve got, the more can happen. So far, nothing _has_ happened, but Jihyun’s very open to change.

He hopes Jumin is, too.

Jihyun imagines Jumin hovering over him, leaning down to rain kisses along his skin. He knows what Jumin’s hands feel like, but he doesn’t know what they’d feel like caressing the skin beneath his clothes. All he can do is imagine, and while the Jumin in his imagination isn’t as good as the real deal, he still arouses Jihyun, makes Jihyun’s hand slowly wander downwards on himself.

He doesn’t make it very far before the door to Jumin’s apartment unlocks. It doesn’t scare Jihyun, though; rather, it gives him an idea. He stills his hand, letting it rest just below his stomach.

“Hello,” he hears Jumin say, and in response, Elizabeth meows. Jihyun just really hopes Elizabeth won’t come into the bedroom anytime soon, because if there's something that would definitely be a turn-off, it would be being watched by a cat as he got himself off, or better:  _Jumin_ getting him of.

“In here,” Jihyun calls, and listens to Jumin’s footsteps as he talks to his cat. It’s cute, Jihyun has to admit.

Jumin walks in, and when he does, he stops briefly at the door, raising an eyebrow. “I see you’ve been quite bored here all by yourself.”

“Missed you,” Jihyun says, and he knows it’s a bold statement, a statement that’ll change things between them, for better or worse. After so many years of nothing changing, Jihyun’s ready for it to happen.

“I can see that. To be honest with you,” Jumin says, and he walks closer, up to the bed, and crawls on top of Jihyun without touching him, “I came home earlier since I missed you, too.”

“Really?” Jihyun breathes, his heart now hammering hard in his chest. Jumin holds the gaze, and it almost makes Jihyun dizzy with how intense Jumin’s stare is. He wants to reach out a hand, or even just his fingers; he wants to touch Jumin, but there’s just something that still holds him back. Maybe that’s what Jumin’s thinking, too, since he has yet to lay a finger on Jihyun.

“Yes. You know… I feel awful having interrupted you, but I have a suggestion.”

Jihyun’s ears perk up at that, as if he’s some sort of dog, but he can’t bring himself to care. “What’s that?”

Jumin gets off Jihyun, off the bed, and Jihyun fights back the urge to show his disappointment. “Stay right there.”

He then walks into his office right next to the bedroom, and then returns with an office chair. Jihyun’s confusion must be visible, because Jumin smiles at him as he comes out, placing the chair in front of the bed.

“I want to enjoy the show,” he says. “On one condition.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to direct it.”

Jihyun swallows, his pulse thundering in his ears. “Direct?”

“The show. Tell you what to do.”

The thought makes heat pool in the pit of Jihyun’s stomach, and he thanks every deity above for the man named Jumin Han who’s basically just suggested taking his work personality into the bedroom. And if that doesn’t turn Jihyun on, what would?

He nods, and Jumin’s smile widens. “Good. Then let me lay out the one and only rule: you can touch yourself, but not below the belt.”

Jihyun now smiles, too, and he lets out a little laugh. “I’m not wearing a belt, Jumin. Just say ‘dick’, it’s just us here.”

“… Yes, okay. You’re not allowed to get off by your own hands. And, well—technically not mine, either.”

“Just your voice?”

“Just my voice.”

They haven’t even started yet, and Jihyun feels like he’s going to implode with the sexual tension built up in so little time. Jumin’s good at this— _really_ good. It makes Jihyun wonder why the hell it took them this long to do this.

“Now,” Jumin says, crossing one leg over the other. “I want to test out your imagination.”

Jihyun exhales through his nose. “Feel free; I’m all yours.”

“ _God_ , Jihyun,” Jumin groans, clenching a fist by his side. “Stop being a backseat driver. My show.”

Jihyun laughs. “Sorry.”

Has he done this before? Jihyun can’t help but wonder. People always talk about Jumin behind his back, always asking if he’s in a relationship, if he’s ever _been_ in one. While it’s true that Jumin’s never been romantically involved with anyone, Jihyun can’t say anything regarding his sex life. They may be best friends—probably bordering on something else at this point—but there are some things you don’t need to know about your best friend.

But now, Jihyun’s curious.

“I want you to imagine me undressing you,” Jumin says. “Slowly, because I want this to last as long as possible.”

“You’re so mean,” Jihyun jokes, but he vividly imagines Jumin back in the position he was in before, this time undressing him, and it brings a thought to mind. “So if I’m not allowed to get myself off, can I undress myself for you?”

Jumin hums. “Not yet.”

“But it’s hot in here.”

“Oh, but you haven’t even gotten _started_ , Jihyun. My rules, remember?”

Jihyun pretends to pout briefly, but his mind yanks him back to his fantasy of Jumin undressing him, and then they’re both back on track again as if they hadn’t just had an interruption. So he isn’t allowed to get himself off nor undress himself (yet), but that doesn’t mean he can’t _touch_ himself. He lets the tips of his fingers run along his torso from the waist up, so slowly that it would tickle him should it have been someone else’s fingers.

 _Jumin’s fingers_.

“I’d kiss every inch of skin I uncover as I undress you; not leave one spot uncared for. And then I would make my way downwards, pull off your trousers, and the kisses would continue downward, too.”

“ _God_ I hope you make this come true soon,” Jihyun whines. His dick has swelled to the point where it hurts even though he’s wearing sweatpants. Good thing he hadn’t chosen jeans, or he would’ve been in a much worse state right about now. If only Jumin would let him take off his sweats he’d be in a better state, but like Jumin said: his show, his rules. Jihyun should be really glad he isn’t tied up; it could definitely be worse than this.

Jumin uncrosses his legs, but this time crosses his arms over his chest instead. Jihyun wants to think it’s because he’s getting aroused, too, because it certainly can’t be comfortable sitting with your legs crossed if you have an erection. “I might.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Now imagine me kissing the inside of your thighs. I have a certain affection for that area, so I might leave behind marks to prove I’ve been there.”

“ _So close_ …”

Jihyun’s hands wander dangerously close to the area he isn’t supposed to touch, and he instantly regrets doing so since it only makes things ten times worse. Maybe Jumin should’ve bound his wrists, after all; Jihyun’s quickly losing his self-control, and it’s all because of Jumin’s voice, because of his words.

“You know, you’re the first man I will have ever been with,” Jumin says, and the word ‘ _will_ ’ sends a jolt straight to Jihyun’s dick that tells him it’s no longer a ‘maybe’ but an ‘eventually’. Maybe Jumin didn’t mean to spoil the surprise, but Jihyun isn’t going to point it out. “So while I don’t have any experience being with men, I do know what I like, and what I want.”

“Uh-huh?” Jihyun pants, as beads of sweat start forming on his forehead, and his desire to get out of his clothes grows ever stronger. “W-what’s that?”

“Well,” Jumin muses, “I like it rough. I want to _feel_ it, you know?”

 _Oh_ , does Jihyun know. “Yeah.”

“I tend to get very passionate, and may dig my nails into your skin if I don’t hold back.”

“Don’t hold back.”

Jumin snickers at that. “I wouldn’t.”

Jihyun squirms, and he lets out a moan of relief at the friction he gets from his sweatpants against his painfully hard erection. He’s found a loophole, and he’s eternally grateful for it. While he busies his hands in places other than around his dick, he continues squirming on top of Jumin’s bed to alleviate his frustration if even just a little.

“You’re very attractive, Jihyun,” Jumin says, and Jihyun swears on his grave Jumin’s words came out like a purr. Elizabeth has too much influence on this idiot.

“Yeah?”

“I’m very curious to find out just what your skin tastes like against my lips and tongue. What it would feel like to be inside you, and lastly what you’d feel like inside me.”

“Why don’t you come over here… and, _ah_ , find out?” Jihyun asks, and he dares wriggle himself against his sweatpants one more time, which makes him moan again. He never knew friction could feel this good, because it’s something he hasn’t had to resort to before. Desperation has helped him discover something new, how about that.

He’s taken out of his trance when Jumin suddenly gets up from his chair, and climbs back onto the bed. Hope ignites within Jihyun, and he tries his hardest to lay still as Jumin begins to finally, _finally_ pull off his sweatpants. The most infuriating thing is that Jumin still isn’t touching him more than what’s necessary in order to get Jihyun’s sweatpants off, and it makes Jihyun want to take matters into his own hands, buck his hips up against Jumin, pull Jumin down with his hands. But he stays obedient like the dog he apparently is.

When his sweatpants are off and thrown down onto the floor along with his boxers, Jumin gets off the bed again, faster than he’d gotten on it in the first place. Jihyun lets out a loud sound in disappointment and sexual frustration, which makes Jumin laugh. Of course that’s why he came onto the bed in the first place—what made Jihyun seriously think he’d be rewarded _now_?

“I had to. I noticed you found a way to go around my rules. You’re smart, Jihyun, but so am I.”

“Never doubted you,” Jihyun almost whispers, his hand clutching at the duvet below him, as if he’s scared to fall off the bed. He hasn’t even been fucked yet, and this has already been _such_ a ride.

“I know.”

Imagining what would happen should Jumin actually touch him is another bad idea of Jihyun’s, because it makes his dick throb painfully again, and he groans as he’s no longer wearing anything that can offer him even the slightest friction. Turning around to lie on his stomach is obviously not allowed, and he hates that he’s thinking of it, because the idea is so _tempting_.

“Ju-Jumin,” he almost wheezes. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Get me off. Fuck me. Do something. _Touch me_ ,” Jihyun says through gritted teeth, his grip on the duvet tightening. “I feel like this erection’s gonna kill me.”

Jumin sighs in what sounds like defeat, almost, and then he gets up again. He climbs back onto the bed, straddling Jihyun, and he leans down. “Only because you said please,” Jumin murmurs, and then he scoots further down.

Jihyun almost screams the moment Jumin’s lips touch his skin. Jumin begins kissing down his neck, along his collarbones, while his hands rest on Jihyun’s hips, as if to keep him still. Well, that wouldn’t be a surprise; Jumin probably knows Jihyun’s right on the limit right now, and there’s really no telling what would happen once he went over the edge. All Jihyun knows is that he’d be breaking all of the rules Jumin’s set for this thing, and even those rules he hasn’t even thought of yet.

Jumin moves further down, letting his tongue circle one of Jihyun’s nipples, and his hands move from Jihyun’s hips to his wrists, finally pinning him down, as if he _knows_ Jihyun’s about to lose control. Because he is, and right now, he hates that Jumin knows him so well, even in a situation like this that they haven’t been in together before. It certainly doesn’t _feel_ like their first time, but maybe that’s a good thing.

Now completely unable to move, all Jihyun can do is lie there and let Jumin take full control of him, both physically and mentally. If possible, Jihyun would entrust his body and mind to Jumin at all times since there’s no one he trusts as much as he trusts Jumin. But if this entire thing is included… maybe he’d limit it to a monthly thing, at best.

His body acts on its own as he starts squirming about again, looking for _some_ sort of relief that it doesn’t find. Jumin’s slowly, _painfully_ slowly, moving further down now, and when he lets go of Jihyun’s hands to place his own hands on Jihyun’s thighs instead, Jihyun clenches his jaw in anticipation. Lips press against the delicate skin on the inside of his thighs, and Jihyun throws his head back, letting out a breathless moan. It gains volume when Jumin starts sucking on the skin, intent on leaving a mark, like he’d said he might do. That ‘might’ seems to have been replaced by a ‘definitely’; something Jihyun definitely isn’t complaining about.

He finally dares to look down as Jumin’s lips move towards the centre— _finally_ —and he licks up along Jihyun’s cock that twitches in response, precum leaking down and landing on Jumin’s tongue.

“Oh my god, Jumin,” Jihyun pants. “I’m so close.”

“You should be grateful. I had originally planned on letting you come untouched, but I couldn’t stay away from you, in the end.”

Jihyun once again thanks the deities, letting out a sigh of relief through his nose. “You’d be the worst, but somehow… that wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Does _this_ surprise you?”

He yelps when Jumin finally takes him in, completely unafraid to explore previously uncharted areas, both on Jihyun and in general. But then Jihyun arches his back, fisting the duvet, and a dragged-out moan leaves his lips. It’s a little awkward at first, considering Jumin’s never done something like this before, but it doesn’t take him long to get the hang of it. Jihyun just assumes Jumin’s doing what he would prefer be done to himself, and the very thought of returning the favour makes the hairs on Jihyun’s arms stand.

Jihyun looks down again, down at Jumin between his legs whose head slowly bobs up and down. The sight of Jumin like this makes it even more difficult for Jihyun to hold back, to not just come on the spot, so he tries to breathe deeply to extend the moment, the sensation.

“You never answered the question, Jihyun,” Jumin says after he’s taken Jihyun’s dick out of his mouth. “Did this surprise you?”

Jihyun lets out a whine in disappointment and frustration. “A little. It’s a nice surprise.”

“Good.”

Then he continues as if there hadn’t just been a brief interruption. He continues, now tightening his lips around Jihyun’s cock more than before, and he speeds up his movements ever so slightly. Jihyun tries to lay as still as he can while still not being able to control the way his body squirms and moves about thanks to Jumin. His thighs quiver, he feels like he’s running out of breath, and—

“Jumin, I-I’m gonna come,” he stutters, and Jumin hums in response, the rumbling of his deep voice acting like a vibrating cockring around Jihyun’s cock, and that’s what makes him finally come. Completely unashamed and without a single thought for Jumin’s neighbours, Jihyun leaves all of his inhibitions at home, moaning loudly as he comes.

He’s still trembling when Jumin gets off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. When Jumin’s standing up properly, Jihyun can clearly see the bulge in Jumin’s trousers. “That can’t be comfortable.”

Jumin gives him a sarcastic smile. “You don’t say.”

Jihyun gets off the bed somehow, despite his trembling legs, but he only does so to drag Jumin back onto the bed and crawl on top of him. “Now let me return the favour.”

Jumin smiles again, this time without the sarcasm but with mischief written all over his face, and he reaches for his nightstand drawer next to him. “I have a better idea.”

When a little lube bottle is waved in front of his eyes, Jihyun swallows hard, feeling like he could definitely go another round almost immediately. “I like your idea better than mine.”

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t mind Jumin kissing him even though Jumin’s just given him a blowjob that resulted in probably the best orgasm Jihyun has had in a long time. Maybe it isn’t something he’d openly admit, but he sort of finds it incredibly erotic.

Jumin is three fingers deep inside of Jihyun, and he’d almost be happy coming just like this, but then he wouldn’t get to enjoy Jumin’s dick inside of him. His long, slender fingers are great, sure—but there’s nothing that could come close to actually being fucked. And by Jumin? Normally he’d say it’s a once in a lifetime kind of thing, but he really hopes that won’t be the case.

When Jumin’s pulled out his fingers and is about to put on a condom, Jihyun offers to do it instead. Jumin raises his eyebrows.

“Why would you want to do that?”

Jihyun takes the condom from Jumin, shooting him a challenging look. “You’ll see.”

Sure, he’s more than eager to have Jumin finally fuck him, but he just has to take an opportunity to take Jumin’s dick in his mouth when such an opportunity presents itself. It probably won’t taste great since the condom isn’t flavoured, but that’s a very minor detail that he’ll forget about as soon as Jumin begins fucking him.

When he hovers over Jumin’s dick, placing the condom right on the tip without rolling it down, Jumin lets out a gasp that one normally wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t paying attention. But Jihyun _always_ pays attention to even the smallest details—he isn’t one of the best photographers in Korea for no reason—and he hears Jumin loud and clear.

“Oh,” Jumin says, and Jihyun grins. He then bends down, slowly taking Jumin into his mouth as he rolls down the condom to the base with the help of his tongue. As expected, it doesn’t taste great, but thankfully it isn’t a particularly prominent taste, either.

Jumin exhales shakily, and his fingers twist in Jihyun’s hair. Jihyun really wants to continue, but at the same time, he’s waited for Jumin to fuck him for quite some time now, so he pulls away with slight regret, standing up. Jumin immediately pulls him down, pins him down to the bed, and climbs on top to claim Jihyun’s lips with his own. Jihyun takes the opportunity to undo Jumin’s tie, and unbutton his dress shirt, both of which soon end up on the floor next to the bed.

His fingers trace the muscles on Jumin’s arms, up to his shoulders, and then his collarbones. When two fingers enter him again, Jihyun moans through his nose, but the feeling doesn’t last very long before an even stronger, _better_ feeling replaces it.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he exclaims, and his eyes roll back as he lets himself completely enjoy the feeling of Jumin slowly going deeper inside him, even feeling the veins along Jumin’s cock through the condom. Now he’s absolutely sure; there’s no feeling in the world that beats this. And there’s no sight that beats seeing Jumin’s concentrated frown, the thin shimmer of sweat on his forehead, seeing and hearing him breathe heavily with occasional stutters.

Jumin bends down, effectively going even deeper and making Jihyun moan loudly again, and he presses his lips again Jihyun’s once more. “I regret that it took us this long to get here.”

Jihyun smiles, lifting a hand up to rest it on the back of Jumin’s head. “Better late than never.”

 

* * *

 

Once again, Jihyun ends up coming, the second orgasm surprisingly stronger than the first, and Jumin’s orgasm follows shortly thereafter. They lie side by side on Jumin’s bed, looking up at the ceiling as they catch their breath and come down from their post-sex high. Jihyun fumbles by his side, his fingers finding and intertwining with Jumin’s. Jumin lifts their joined hands, and brings them to his lips, kissing Jihyun’s knuckles.

Jihyun closes his eyes. He has so many things he wants to say, but for now, they can wait. For now, all he wants to do is enjoy Jumin’s company, being by his side, and knowing they’ve taken a step in a new, better, direction.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [tumblr](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) ]


End file.
